What Happens Next
by HeavyBull134
Summary: You wanted, you needed it, now I'm bringing it. Starts off slow but picks up and ends smooth. Thx to Rocker54  the legend  and Sk3lleton for their characters.
1. Here we are

Chapter 1- Here we are.

Miller's P.O.V.

Well, here we are. Here I am. I have my best friend, my beautiful wife, and my awesome little brother, all living with me under one roof. You know, considering how far I've come, I've done alright. I deserve this right? I deserve a family and a friend I can trust. Right?

It could be worse; we could all be living in a war-torn town, where bombs and gunfire riddle our senses 24/7. Where to get food was a near suicide mission, and the basic necessities of survival all came with a 7.62mm, 900 rounds per minute obstacle. Where you almost knew the anatomy of your neighbors because you had seen them on the street, cut up from rounds. Goddamn surgery, 7.62mm surgery without anesthetics, and it's not like the "patients" were willing to get cut up. Hell, some of them just wanted some food or water, but they couldn't because some sadistic gunner wanted some target practice and-

Stop, stop Miller stop. Not that again. You convinced them and yourself that you were over that.

God, sometimes, I hate being a sniper. You watch, you see, and you see things. Indescribable things.

I love my family, and Drake is the best friend I ever had.

I promise myself on my very soul that I will do whatever it takes from them not to see those horrors.

Barnyard, 8:26 a.m.

Miller woke up. It wasn't gentle, it wasn't soft. He just, woke up, like in the military. He looked around and saw Daisy, sleeping peacefully as she always had. He admired her, because no matter what happened in life, she could always find SOME way to sleep beautifully and peacefully.

Her blue eyes flickered open, and before long Miller found himself staring helplessly into those beautiful, big, blue eyes that he'd loved for so long.

"Good morning." said Miller

"Good morning." said Daisy, sweetly. But Daisy could sense a negative feeling hanging over Miller, who hastily got up.

"What's wrong?" said Daisy as she hugged Miller from behind. "You feel so… tense."

Miller smiled, and loved that she could feel his tension. He felt himself relax as he spoke, "Oh nothing my Daisy-pie. I'm just remembering my time serving and thinking about how far, through all this that's been happening, we've come and we are still happy. We truly are a good and wholesome family."

Daisy smiled, "Oh, you think about EVERYTHING don't you?"

Miller laughed, and they began making out. Soon enough, they showered and got ready..

"Come on," said Daisy, "Let's go join DJ and Drake for breakfast."

Miller nodded with a smile, and held her hoof as they walked outside their stall.


	2. Lycanic Injections

Chapter 2- Lycanic Injections

Miller and Daisy walked out into the open space of the Barn where DJ, Rosey, and Drake were waiting for them.

"Ahhh... good morning my friends." said Drake, "I was just about to think you had too MUCH sex and might've passed out for hours!"

"Smartass." said Miller,

Daisy said nothing but proceeded to make coffee.

"Morning Daisy!" said Rosey with a smile.

"Morning Rosey!" said Daisy, smiling back.

Rosey got up and proceeded to help Daisy make coffee, but she refused her help.

"No, it's ok Rosey," said Daisy, "I don't need help, but thank you."

Rosey smiled and sat back down, they were best friends.

Drake observed how DJ watched Daisy, as he involuntarily stared at her.

"You still have feelings for her," said Drake to DJ, who looked at Drake in shock.

"No," said DJ, "Why would you say that?"

Drake chuckled at DJ's attempt to dissuade him. DJ sneered at him.

"I love Rosey now," said DJ fiercely, "And yes, I do have feelings for her, but that's not gonna change anything. You have no right to say what you please, Drake."

Drake chuckled again, slightly amused, "Do you think your opinion matters to me? Do you think you scare me? Rubbish…"

DJ stood up, and furiously whipped out his lightsabers, "Say that again, I fucking dare you. You shut the fuck up and learn some respect."

Drake was now amused, he was already inside DJ's head and he could see it.

Miller intervened, "Enough. Both of you. Stop playing this foolish game."

"You ain't the boss of me!" DJ yelled

"Want me to call someone who is?" said Miller,

DJ holstered his lightsabers with a scowl.

"My what a breakfast this is." said Drake, "Let's not argue shall we? We're all friends here."

"Yes, agreed." said Miller, "and the girls are making us a wonderful meal."

Daisy and Rosey smiled brightly and lowered their culinary handiwork onto the table.

"Waffles!" said Rosey with a smile.

"We know you all love them." said Daisy

"Bloody yes!" said Drake, grabbing the first waffle.

The bulls chowed down and completely forgot the past argument. Daisy and Rosey ate lightly, and drank a cup of coffee as a perk-me-up. They smiled and giggled as they watched the bulls eat to their hearts content.

"Best waffles ever." said DJ, "I haven't had a breakfast like this since our Paris trip." He pulled Rosey and she sat on his lap, she smiled and kissed him. Miller did the same with Daisy, who kissed him a bit more passionately.

Drake grimaced at the huge sight of affection, "Well," he cleared his throat; "We should get prepared for the day, shall we?"

"Of course," replied Miller, "We were just thinking that today we could-"

A Military Humvee pulled into the Barnyard.

Miller, followed by the rest, ran out to meet it. The driver, a raccoon with a U.S. Army uniform, shook Miller's hand and took out a small box. He also handed Miller a weapons case.

"Hey so uh…" the driver shut the door, completely ignoring Miller except for the handshake.

Miller carried the cases back to his stall.

"What's in the huge gun case?" asked Rosey

"Only one way to find out sister-in-law." replied Miller

He unclicked the flaps and lifted open the gun case, revealing an SVD Dragunov.

"Ohhhh…. Russian eye candy." said Miller, as he pulled out the Soviet Sniper Rifle.

"Druganov Sniper Rifle," said Drake, "Fires 7.62mmx54 rimmed cartridge, 10 round magazine, made by Kalashnikov, comes with PSO-1 x4 scope with advanced reticle."

Drake began to reach out to touch it, but Miller smacked his hand away. "Mine." said Miller, and he slung the rifle on his back.

He went over to the little box, which was encased in dark steel. The box seemed to be activated by hoof-print, so Miller placed his hoof on the pad. The box made a noise, and then popped open. Two syringes, one with blue liquid and one with yellow liquid, appeared on a cloth box.

"Oh shit." said Miller, "Time for the Kicks."

"What?" said DJ

"The Kicks are my Lycanic shots." said Miller, "I need them every 7 years, to be sure that my genetic mutation remains at tip-top shape. What's funny is that even though Dr. Daniel Vangruever said that I'm not prone to genetic degeneration, they still wanna cover their angles. Now, my body does NOT react well to these shots. I convulse violently, and scream and shake. So uh, DJ, Drake, please hold me down. Daisy, Rosey, please deliver the shots."

Miller lay down on his bed. DJ and Drake went over and pinned him by his arms and legs.

"Harder," said Miller, "Put your entire weight on me. I'm serious."

"Ok." said Drake, and they did.

Daisy and Rosey took out the syringes, and held their breath.

"Don't be afraid." said Miller, "Just put them in my veins. The big one."

Daisy and Rosey walked up, and placed the syringes on his vein."

"I love you." said Daisy, on the brink of tears.

"I love you too." said Miller, "This'll be over before you know it. Now go."

Daisy counted to three with Rosey, and sank the needles in. They depleted the entire contents into his vein."

"AAHHHHHHHHH!!" Miller screamed and shook violently as DJ and Drake tried to hold him down.

Daisy began crying, she couldn't stand to see him in so much pain.

"!" Miller screamed as his body felt like his blood was molten lava.

"NO!" said Daisy through tears, fearing the worst.

After two minutes of hell, Miller finally breathed heavily, and motioned for DJ and Drake to let go.

"Ahhhh..aahhh…" Miller stumbled to walk, but managed to get back up. Daisy hugged him and cried on his shoulder.

"Oh Miller!" she cried through tears, "I couldn't stand to see you in so much pain! It was like they were injecting me!" she cried some more.

"It's oveaahahh…" Miller still felt woozy but managed to reply, "It's over now, thank you all."

"Bloody hell," said Drake, "That was quite a show."

"What was it like?" said DJ

"Like your blood was molten lava." said Miller, he picked his L96-A1 and peered through it.

"Yes. No sway." he fired and reloaded the bolt. "No sway at all. Now I'm a complete deadshot."

"Let's go find something to do." said Daisy

They all agreed and walked out of the room.


	3. Marital Hallucinations

Chapter 3-Marital Hallucinations

Miller had always thought that certain lines to one of his favorite songs suited him and DJ. The lines went:

I

Can see the damage that I

Am causing you is so benign

You want me to be gone

But I have just begun…

The truth is, and this Miller was sure was the truth, DJ would always and forever want him to just be gone. To leave his life so he would never have to see or hear or think about him even to this day. He still loved Daisy, and Miller knew every second he loved her was causing a benign slow damage to DJ. But Miller was not gonna leave.

He knew the reason for him and Daisy not getting together back in California was because he was too in the military. He let her go, to his brother. His brother, which, he couldn't understand himself sometimes, he couldn't understand why DJ did the things he did. And yet even though he ended the marriage himself, he still lusted after Daisy.

How pathetic.

It made him all the better realize why DJ acted the way he did.

And what was this bullshit, him asking when he and Daisy when they're gonna have calves? He had no right to tell him anything about their marriage, considering he fucked his with Daisy up.

He had already decided a name for his firstborn son. His name was gonna be

Brandon.

He liked that name, and so did Daisy.

11:55 p.m.

Miller and Daisy's stall.

Miller was having them again, hot flashes, heavy breathing. Symptoms of a hallucinatory invasion, which he was sure was imminent. The strangest thing was, Daisy was having them too.

She panted hard, and Miller hoped it was because she had a cough.

"Daisy…" Miller coughed, "Are you sick honey?"

"No.." she coughed back, "I just feel… hot, and I'm having a hard time breathing."

"Oh no…" said Miller, and he glanced at the watch.

11:59 p.m.

He handed Daisy her rifle,

"Daisy," Miller managed to say, "Whatever you see, whatever you feel, it's just inside your head."

"What?" said Daisy

12:00 a.m.

There was a bright flash of light.

"Miller?" said Daisy

"Yeah?" said Miller

"What just happened?"

Miller looked around; there was no one around but the lights. It was just him, and Daisy.

"Daisy," Miller said in a half of a whisper, "Load your rifle, and stay VERY close to me."

Daisy nodded and did so.

"Let's go out of the stall." said Miller

"But what if something is out there?" said Daisy worriedly

"We can't stay here." said Miller, "Believe me I've tried, it just keeps going."

"What's it?" asked Daisy in a scared tone.

Miller looked around and huddled Daisy close, "We're in a hallucination, like the one I had a month ago. Something can and will control the environment. It controls what we see, hear, and smell. It can even to some extent control our environment. You have to stay close, do not trust what you see other than me."

Daisy seemed shocked, but nodded. "I will stick by your side no matter what."

They proceeded to walk out of the stall, looking around every which way for anything. When they got out of the stall, the stall door shut and locked tight. The lights within the stall dimmed and flickered.

Daisy tried to open it, but couldn't. Miller held her back.

"No, don't try. We need to do what its showing."

"This…this is.." Daisy began, but Miller kissed her,

"I know…" he said

They walked toward the center of the Barn, looking around for others.

"Otis!" Daisy exclaimed,

Otis was walking toward them, Miller and Daisy ran to meet him.

"Otis! Are you ok? What's...?" Miller stopped. Otis was looking very pale, and his eyes were almost completely rolled back into his head.

"Otis?" said Daisy

Otis gave a gasping groan, and with a slow heavy thud, fell forward onto the ground. There had been a massive hole drilled in the back of his head, and flesh, muscle, and bone alike were showing.

Daisy gasped, but Miller hugged her. "It's not real! It's not real! It's not real…"

Daisy looked at him in horror. "He's dead…"

"No he's not." said Miller, "That's what it wants you to believe. We need to go, we need to keep moving."

Daisy gave one last look upon Otis's body, then grimaced and walked away.

They made it back to the center of the Barn.

"Help!" a voice called from a stall

"DJ!" Miller exclaimed, running towards the stall

"Help! Hey! Can anyone hear me?" exclaimed DJ

"We're here DJ!" said Daisy, waving her arms,

"Help! Please! Anyone!" said DJ

"Hey!" Daisy called out.

"It's no use! He can't hear us!" said Miller, "Whatever happens happens."

Daisy looked on in horror. A figure half cow with spikes protruding out of it dropped down from above DJ's room. DJ heard it and flipped out his lightsabers, looking around.

"Stay back! Stay the fuck back!" He looked around but he could see nothing. "Where the fuck is it? WHERE THE FUCK DID IT GO?"

A loud demonic scream was heard, and then an invisible blade stabbed DJ in the back.

"AUgghhh…" DJ choked.

"DJ!" screamed Daisy, and she put her head into Miller's shoulder.

"I can't watch…" she said.

Miller glared at the demon as it skewered his little brother a second time through his chest. DJ gasped for air, but the demon spit acid on his face. DJ screamed as his face slowly melted into nothing more than a bloody bull skull. The demon hissed and then bit DJ's skull right off his head, and swallowed it whole. It tossed the decapitated body aside and climbed up the vent.

Miller was a little shaken, but none of it was real.

"Daisy…" he began,

Daisy looked up from Miller's shoulder but then looked back when she saw the decapitated body of her former lover.

"Why… WHY DOES IT DO THIS?" she exclaimed.

"Because it wants to break us!" Miller exclaimed back, "It does! That's why it's using these killings!"

They hugged for a long time.

"Miller…" said Daisy after a while. "Please don't die. Please? I don't want you to. I love you more than anyone else I loved before, even DJ. Please…" she cried, "Don't die on me."

"I won't." said Miller, "But I won't let you die."

"And I won't let you die." said Daisy

They both stared into each other's eyes for a moment, and then kissed.

"I hate to break this moment, but we need to move." said Miller,

"Oh yes." said Daisy, "Lead the way, honey."

Miller nodded, and then began walking silently down the Barn towards the center stage. They had only gotten so far when they heard yet another familiar voice.

"Hey! Hey! One of you imbeciles get me the hell out of here!"

"DRAKE!" they both said, and run towards the stall

"Bloody hell! About bloody time you two got here!" exclaimed Drake, "Get me the hell out of here!"

Miller tried to open the door, but couldn't.

"It's locked!" said Miller

"Bloody hell what do you think I am stupid?" said Drake, "Of course it's locked! Use your goddamn rifles and blow that shit off!"

"Alright, Alright keep your British muffins on you bastard." said Miller with a smile.

Miller and Daisy shot at the lock, but it didn't break.

"Bloody hell, you blokes are a more worse shot than the imbeciles that tried to take me on at Gun Game!" said Drake

"Didn't you get humiliated 7 times?" said Daisy

"Yes, but I came back and kicked their asses. And at Sharpshooter too!" exclaimed Drake proudly, "Now stand back and watch a real marksman at work."

Drake lifted his OTs-38 and fired it at the lock. It did nothing.

"What the hell?" He shot it two more times. "arrrgghh…" he reloaded his revolver.

"Drake! LOOK OUT!" exclaimed Daisy

The demon which had killed DJ dropped down and roared at Drake.

"Oh you are one ugly bastard." said Drake. He shot at the demon and it recoiled in pain.

The demon hissed and started glowing, it then held out its hoof like appendage and molded the revolver into a giant syringe.

"Bloody Hell…" said Drake in shock, and the demon stabbed him through the neck with the syringe. It lifted him up, but Drake had a surprise. He pulled the pin on a Frag Grenade and shoved it into the demon's mouth, and then kicked it back, falling hard onto the floor. The demon blew up and flew back.

"NICE!" said Miller

Drake started to crawl towards Miller and Daisy, leaving a trail of blood from the syringe. Just then, the demon came back half-skeleton and half-cow. It threw Drake in the other side of the room. It roared, gathering strength, and then lifted Drake up. The demon tore Drake piece by piece apart until he was nothing more than a bloody skeleton. The demon threw the skeleton onto the floor and eviscerated the remains.

"YOU BASTARD." exclaimed Miller..

Daisy began to cry.

"YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!" shouted Miller,

Miller hugged Daisy and comforted her, "This may not be real but it just got personal. We're gonna confront this mistake of nature and kill it."

Daisy nodded, "Kill it. Both of us."

This time they had valor and courage in their hearts, they charged into center stage. Sure enough, the demon hissed out and was waiting for them.

It was a standoff, Miller and Daisy held their rifles and peered down the scopes.

"You get the heart, I get the head." said Miller

Daisy nodded.

The air was silent, the demon gathered what strength it could. It prepared to charge with whatever it had. Miller and Daisy steadied their aim.

Either they or that demon was coming out of this alive.

It was still, as both parties waiting eagerly for the first move to be made. The demon's blades were still red from the blood. The blood ignited the fury and courage in Miller's and Daisy's hearts. Everything came down to this.

At last, the demon charged, it screamed and began chopping at them like a broken lawn mower. It came fast, with little time to react, it came so fast.

*BLAM! BLAM!*

The demon flew back and slammed against the center. Miller and Daisy peeked over and saw that they had shot the demon by a millisecond. The lifeless demon lay there, where it belonged.

Miller and Daisy looked at each other, and began laughing and hugging.

A bright flash of white light came.

They found themselves in their bed, cuddling one another, the sheets pulled over their waists. They looked at each other, then smiled, and began hugging and laughing. They rolled around and began kissing. Finally they stopped, with Daisy on top.

"We did it." said Daisy

"Yes we did." said Miller, smiling

"We make a pretty good team, don't we?" said Daisy, also smiling.

"Yes we do, my Daisy-pie." said Miller, "We always did."

They kissed, and then snuggled and dozed off into a deep sleep. Miller and Daisy, they were their own dynamic duo now.

And as they fell asleep could hear DJ and Drake talking and rambling, and to them, that was priceless.


	4. Emilio

Chapter 4- Emilio

**Based off "Extravaganza", you've met Rocker 54 the legend. A.k.a Brandon.**

**Now meet me.**

Brandon stood on top of Ben's Hill, surveying the road before him. He looked with cautious eyes and felt the feeling of the air. He remembered that he had a good friend that promised to meet him here, at Barnyard. The Human Original to Miller. He wasn't from Ohio, he was from California. He had a sense of humor and was smart. But most of all, he was a crack shot. He was the basis for which Miller got his sniping expertise from.

Belladonna walked up to him, sensing his tension.

"What's wrong honey?" inquired Belladonna, hoping to ease his tension.

"Hmm.." Brandon eyes flickered, "Do you remember our good friend on FanFiction?"

"Which one?" said Belladonna, "You had many."

"Thebarnyardlongshot." said Brandon

"Ohhh.. yeah." replied Belladonna "He called me Bella-Devella-Donna."

"He's coming." said Brandon, with a smile.

"Really?" said Belladonna, "No kidding?"

"I can feel it." said Brandon

15 miles down the dirt road, a 1997 Chevrolet Camaro speeded down the dirt road. The driver had a Remington baseball cap on, dark sunglasses, dark jeans, a red shirt, a Timex watch, and a pair of black combat boots. A Sniper Rifle was mounted on the rear window of his Camaro, and a bobble head of Dag sat on his dashboard.

The driver flicked the bobble-head's head and said "Boom. Headshot."

Brandon walked down the dirt road, and had gathered the rest of the crew with him.

"Emilio? The Emilio?" said DJ

"Yes." said Brandon

Soon enough, the Camaro sped into the main part of the Barnyard.

It stopped. Everybody waited.

The driver stepped out. He was about 20 years old. He had tan skin and dark brown curly hair. He was about 5'11" but he was buff. He had been doing high school Wrestling, and Chinese Kenpo (a form of Karate) at the same time. He looked in outstanding physical condition.

Brandon walked toward him, with caution.

"Glad you made it." he said

"I'm late." said the driver.

"It's ok." said Brandon.

"Good to see you here.. Brandon." the driver said with a smile, and he took off his sunglasses. His brown eyes glowed in the sunlight. "Where is he?"

"Miller…" said Brandon

"Yes?" said Miller,

"Meet your human original, Emilio." said Brandon.

Miller looked in disbelief at this human, but went to shake his hand. The moment he did however, the two lit up in a column of light. From the outside, the two figures combined, and then the light dissipated. It was only Emilio.

"WHAT?" shouted DJ,

DJ, Bessy and Dallas ran toward Emilio.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" shouted Dallas

Emilio sighed, "Brandon should've explained this."

"Explained what?" said Bessy, glaring.

"Well, you see," Emilio began, "Miller was created off of me. I'm the real Miller, he's a clone, like an Avatar. Everything he felt, he saw, he touched, it was all me. He was just a cow body."

Daisy walked up to him, this human. Cows were to never fall in love with humans. But she felt different, about him.

"Have I met you before?" she asked.

"In heaven." said Emilio.

"You're like a long lost love after my long lost love." she said, "You were him, a human. But even though you are a human I can't help but feel so…. in love with you."

Emilio hugged her, "He was only me in a cow's body. I'm the man you feel in love with."

Daisy was confused but still so in love with this human. She kissed him. A warm kiss. "Hmm… so that's what human lips feel like."

"Tasty?" said Emilio, smiling.

"Yes…" said Daisy

Brandon looked away, it was hard to watch that someone he once loved love one another. But he was Emilio's friend.

"So this is Barnyard." said Emilio, and he looked around. "Boy, I'd never get to see the day where it all just… is. More than an illusion, more than paradise."

"You still talk funny." said Brandon, smiling. "Welcome home, buddy."

Emilio hugged Daisy around her chest. She had never felt so real to him than he did now.

"Don't worry, I can still be a bull too." he said

Emilio clicked his watch, and then he turned into Miller.

"I'm better in human form though." he said, and turned back into human Emilio.

"Wow." said Daisy,

"I suppose you two shall be sharing the same stall?" said Brandon

"Just like old times." said Emilio.

DJ walked up to Emilio, then smiled. "Where's my bag of Buffalo Doritos bitch?"

"Right here, twilight boy." said Emilio, and handed DJ the bag.


	5. Snotty Boy's Unfortunate Demise

Chapter 5- Snotty Boy's "Unfortunate" Demise

Eugene Beady had not since matured since his time at his aunt's farm. Periodically he tortured the animals using the same old tricks, even though DJ was there. The murder of a human would bring the Barnyard to its knees; so therefore, DJ could only play the part and charge when necessary. Usually he was able to fend off his attacks, but he wished for Snotty Boy, now Snotty Man, to be gone once and for all.

Tonight, Snotty Man, along with his two best friends, we're gonna celebrate their high school graduation by giving all of those Barnyard animals Hell. They had all the old tricks pulled in and loaded into Nora Beady's car. What they didn't know is that as they were loading their arsenal, a certain 97' Camaro, and its driver, saw the act and sped back to the Barnyard.

"Come on you big dummies! Move your fatasses!" Eugene said, his voice deeper but still snotty.

His friends flipped him off, and loaded their Flaming Hot Chili Sauce into the trunk.

"You still gonna buy us drinks right Eugene?" one friend asked,

"Chyeah, I like, totally stole my parents I.D. and mine and their life savings, and I like put it into my wallet," said Eugene, "So now we can like buy a bunch of booze and shit!"

"AWESOME!" said the other friend.

Meanwhile.

Emilio had only been at the Barnyard for one night, and he had already gotten his opportunity of a lifetime. For 10 years, he had waited to put Snotty Boy down and end the animals' misery. Now he could. This was his chance.

He screwed the silencer on his M200 Intervention, his favorite Sniper Rifle in the world. Then he loaded five of the .408 CheyTac bullets into the magazine.

Daisy walked in, "I think it's really brave and awesome what you're doing." She smiled at him. "It will do a lot for the Barnyard. This is something they had to worry about for years. And tonight you're gonna end it."

Emilio nodded.

This is was his night.

He walked out of the stall, and was surprised to see the animals standing there. They made a pathway for him to walk through. As he walked through, Pig nodded at him, Duke gave him the thumbs-up, Freddy and Peck smiled and waved, and Otis and Abby said something each.

"Good luck buddy." said Otis

"Y'all do good you hear?" said Abby

Bessy said something next, "Give that moron a lead aspirin."

DJ and Brandon waited for him at the ladder base.

"Hey, don't miss." said DJ,

"Give em Hell Emilio." said Brandon

Daisy gave him a hug, and kissed him. "Good luck." she said.

Emilio turned around, and nodded. He climbed up the ladder with the Intervention slung on his back. He thought of everything those animals had been through. This was for all of them, for Otis, for Daisy, for Duke, for Peck, for Pip, for Abby, for EVERYONE that was ever brought to their knees by this bitch.

He climbed to the top, where the front window was in the Barn. He peered out, and could see for miles down the road. A good vantage point.

The moon was already shining. It seemed too perfect. He found some hay to hide himself in. He dug in and extended the bipod on his rifle, then loaded the bolt to lock the bullet in.

115-Elena Siegman

He peered through the scope, there was nothing across the farmland. He waited for about 15 minutes, and sure enough, Snotty Man and his goons showed up. They stopped about 725 yards from the Barnyard, a perfect killing distance.

Emilio put his finger on the trigger.

The three humans walked up with earwax blasters, mini pizzas, and whatever else.

Emilio held his breath, steadied his aim, and fired.

*PHLEW!*

The round hit one of Eugene's best friends with extreme accuracy. He flew backwards and somersaulted, nothing was left of his head but a bloody pulp.

Eugene's other friend screamed and stood there, unable to turn away from the horrifying sight. Emilio reloaded the bolt and fired again, his last friend tumbled into Eugene. Eugene screamed and shook off the body, covered in blood that wasn't his.

Snotty Man got into the car, and Emilio reloaded the bolt. Eugene began driving away, making a serpentine motion as he went. Emilio tried to get a clear shot, but couldn't. Eugene was getting away, he needed to shot fast.

Emilio steadied his concentration, and as he did, he felt time slow down. His aim was perfectly still, and the car slowed in motion. He aimed what everything he had…

..and fired.

*PHLEW!*

The bullet spun at a high velocity and sailed out, hitting at first the car's rear windshield, penetrating it, then hitting Snotty Man directly through the brain, and out between his eyes.

Emilio broke concentration only to see the car crash into the wooden fence.

He'd done it.

He'd actually done it.

He killed Snotty Boy, Eugene Beady was dead by his hand.

He stood up, and gave a cry of joy, "WHOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOO!"

He jumped down to the Barn and burst out the door, sprinting toward the car crash. Once he got there, he tore open the door and examined the corpse of his enemy he had never met, until now.

The bullet had exited right between his eyes, which were still open in shock.

He took his wallet as proof of his demise, he was surprised to find it was full of thousands of dollars.

Emilio took pictures via his cell phone and sent them to Brandon.

He was the Barnyard Sniper now.


End file.
